


Only You

by space_ally



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author is trans, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Haircuts, Identity, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Loosely based on: Gender; one collects them, one rejects them. Crowley likes wearing dresses sometimes. And sometimes, he doesn’t. Aziraphale has questions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2019





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Dreamwidth as a Secret Santa gift for the Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2019 but I figured why not post it on here as well?

"Okay, are you completely sure about this?”

Crowley rolled his eyes at the angel who was holding a strand of the demon’s hair, trapped between his index and his middle finger, a pair of scissors in his other hand. The rest of the ginger locks were reaching down, way past Crowley’s collarbone, the occasional braid adding a fun twist to the wavy lengths.

“I am sure. I’m sick and tired of it. Just, I don’t know, go for it.”

The angel sighed deeply and squinted his eyes, almost averting them when the scissors snapped and a good few centimetres of ginger hair sauntered downwards to his feet.

“I still don’t understand why you’re not going to a hairdresser for this. They are way more qualified than I could ever be,” Aziraphale complained, letting his now free hand brush through the demon’s hair. They were outside on the balcony of Aziraphale’s current place and the sun was only hours away from setting, tinting the world in a warm, golden light, making Crowley’s hair shine like liquid amber.

The demon only replied with a grunt and Aziraphale resumed his task, merely cutting the tips.

“I gotta say, I’m going to miss this. Your long hair. It’s quite… Interesting. Beautiful. Suits you extraordinary well. Especially the other day when you were wearing this long, black dress? Stunning,” the blonde babbled on, not really paying attention to his words until he felt the strand of hair he was holding being pulled away when Crowley did.

“I asked you to cut my hair, not give me your opinion on it, angel,” he replied, more of a hiss than actual words.

“I-I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you…”

The angel combed the ginger’s hair, careful not to tug too forcefully. He then snipped off more of the tips in a mostly straight line. He worked in silence for a bit. Crowley just watched the sun setting over the city.

“I do have a question, my dear.”

The angel had made it almost the entire way around to the other side now.

“You’re not going to stop bothering me unless I answer, am I right?”

A satisfied grin showed up on Aziraphale’s face and the demon gave in, visibly annoyed.

“Fine. Shoot.”

“Are you… How do I phrase this… Are you comfortable, my dear?” the angel asked after a moment of reflection.

“Comfortable?” the demon repeated confused, “I’m sitting on a regular chair. What kind of stupid question is that?”

Crowley turned around to face the angel, ginger hair falling down around him as he did so. His black dress shirt’s shoulders were still slightly covered, as well as the black skinny jeans he was wearing.

“That’s not what I meant!” Aziraphale started wringing his hands helplessly before continuing, “Comfortable as in… The person you are. I mean, obviously, you’re a demon, that much is clear, but we’ve known each other for so long and I’ve seen you present in so many different ways, you do it flawlessly every time, don’t get me wrong, I was just wondering if you… were alright. Comfortable. Being who you are.”

The demon had gotten quiet, averting his eyes. He took a long time to answer and when he did, his voice was so soft it was barely audible.

“Sometimes I am comfortable presenting male. Sometimes I am comfortable presenting female. And sometimes, neither is the way I feel most comfortable.”

The angel pulled over a chair to sit, facing Crowley. His expression was serious but also curious.

“Oh.”

Crowley bit his bottom lip, eyes fixed on the loose hair on the ground.

“Do you think differently of me now?” he asked but didn’t dare to look the angel in the eyes.

He felt a warm hand on his cheek and Aziraphale’s loving gaze linger on him and the surprise made him look up. He was rewarded with a blinding smile from his counterpart.

“Oh, my dear Crowley, why would I? Quite the contrary! I’m just very thankful for you trusting me enough to tell me. Personally, I have never really considered this whole gender thing something I would be part of. Well, I’ve never given it much of a thought. However, I’m happy you can feel comfortable being who you are whichever way you identify as. Uhm. My dear, pardon me, are you okay with me calling you that? It’s completely fine if you don’t-”

“Relax, angel,” Crowley replied, almost back to his seemingly laid-back manner, apart from the flustered cheeks, “I will let you know if I’m uncomfortable in any way. Thank you for caring, though. It’s… appreciated.”

The ginger-haired demon looked away once more, clearing his throat.

“I will always care, Crowley. You are important to me.”

If he was blushing before, it was no comparison to the way his cheeks lit up now, even his neck was a faint pink colour. Aziraphale smiled to himself and got up again. He picked out one of Crowley’s braids and undid it, combing through the soft waves before continuing with the next one until they were all undone.

“How short do you want it?”

“Actually…” Crowley hesitated.

“Yes?”

“Shoulder length will do. I might… Might have felt like my hair had to fit my current gender identity but I guess I’d miss it in the end.”

Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder which made the demon look up at him, the angel’s face reflecting in the sunglasses he was wearing.

“Crowley, my dear. Your hair does not define your gender. No one but you does that. You can dress in these stunning shoes you wore the other day as well as a floor-length dress, your clothes won’t define who you are. Neither does your hair. Only you and no one else. Just you.”

“Not everyone thinks like you do, angel,” Crowley answered, an expression of sadness crossing his face, almost unnoticed due to the sunglasses hiding the pain in the demon’s eyes.

“Whoever might disagree with this is wrong. But they have no power over you. Their words and actions shouldn’t change anything about you, they can’t unless you let them. And please, don’t let them. I’m quite fond of the person sitting in front of me.”

They exchanged a smile, a sort of unspoken conclusion to their chat and Aziraphale picked up the scissors again. It was almost dark when the blonde miracled away the hair off Crowley’s clothes, holding up a mirror to show his work to the demon.

They turned the chairs around to face the last rays of sun vanishing in the distance as the sun was sinking, sharing a bottle of wine.

“I still don’t understand why you picked me to cut your hair,” the angel murmured, taking a sip and handing the bottle back to the demon.

Crowley held onto it for a bit, staring at the sun, not drinking.

“Because I trust you.”

He turned his head and smiled at Aziraphale, who shook his head, a smile on his face as well.

“I trust you too,” Aziraphale replied and felt a warmth in his chest that he only ever felt around Crowley.

For trust and love were interchangeable to them when thinking of the other anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on twitter (ajayalive) or instagram (also ajayalive).
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
